Liberty Against Oppression
by thenotablyinsane
Summary: "Eren Yaeger was with his squad mates doing a morning patrol around the walls, when some of them noticed a small gleaming light in the distance." This Story takes place after episode 25 of the Anime, I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or its characters. Read and tell me what you think of the story, Enjoy! oh yeah it features two OCs
1. Chapter 1

Eren Yaeger was with his squad mates doing a morning patrol around the walls, when some of them noticed a small gleaming light in the distance. It was small, too small to be a titan, some of the people in the patrol including Eren departed to get a closer look. Levi noticed them leave formation and thought to it as Eren's fault. He called out "Yaeger!" but with no halt or response from Eren. Levi followed the group and saw what they left to investigate.

When the patrol members approached the small light the light intensity was diminishing until a man came into view. The man they saw had dark red hair, pale green eyes and a tan complexion. He wore strange armor that was a silver-gray and covered only his chest and stomach. Under his armor he had a green shirt, beige pants and ankle high boots. He also had a large sword on his back that was made of carved bone and a semi-clear blue material that looked similar to the unbreakable glass like material that Annie covered herself in.

Eren called out to the man "what are you doing outside of the walls… it's dangerous." But the man didn't respond. That act made Eren frustrated and he dismounted the horse he was on and took a step closer to the man who just fell to the ground. Eren checked to see if he was alive, the man was breathing, but seemed to be asleep. One of the Members of the patrol then picked up the man, put him on a horse and took him back to the safety of the walls.

When the patrol finally entered the wall the people gathered around each side of the pathway. They saw the man and began to ask themselves who it was. The man was brought to the closest hospital in Wall Rose and was rested on a bed to rest properly. The people of the Survey Corps couldn't leave the man unattended so they told Eren and guess who decided to tag along… Mikasa.

The man was dreaming when they arrived and they could tell it was bad by the amount of movement he was making. Shortly after, he jumped up to a sitting position and saw there was movement in the corner of his eye so he turned his gaze and blinked a few times before realizing there were people across from him. He became startled when he realized he was not wearing his armor and then asked "Who are you?" He curled up in a corner when Mikasa approached him since he didn't know who she was. Mikasa then touched the side of his head and turned it side to side. Eren didn't understand why she was doing this, but he didn't want to interfere. Mikasa told the man to stand up, and inspected him further. He had a strong looking physique; broad shoulders and big arms triceps and biceps alike.

Mikasa told him to take his shirt off, Eren didn't like where this was going and left although the man sat down and said a very serious "No". Mikasa wouldn't take no for an answer and tried to take his shirt off herself, but the man just pushed her away and said "No". Mikasa gave in after a few tries and called Eren back in when she noticed he left. Eren asked the man upon re-entering the room "who are you and can you tell us where you are from?" the man took a breath before answering the questions "M-my name… my name is…" the man tried to recall what he was called when he was younger. Eren looked to Mikasa and said "I think he's a lost cause, he can't even remember his name". they stood up and when they tried to walk away they heard the man call out "wait" this gathered their attention and Eren and Mikasa turned their heads to see what the man had to say. The man looked very serious and said "My name is Izan Bronze but I'm not sure where I came from".

The man who was named Izan Bronze stood up and looked to see if his armor was in the room. He saw it on a table in front of his bed. Izan walked to it and put the armor over his green shirt and buckled the armor to his upper arms and the sides of his stomach. The man walked back to the bed and sat on it. Izan looked to the two people he had just met and asked "got any food". Mikasa and Eren looked to each other, then Mikasa answered "you want us to get some food for you", Izan then spoke to the woman he didn't know "if you can it would be much appreciated. But first, you already know me, so can I have your names as well" Mikasa looked very serious and said "I'm Mikasa and he's Eren. Eren you should go get some food while we get acquainted". Eren left the room and left Izan and Mikasa to themselves. Neither Mikasa or Izan spoke for a whole minute, Izan felt slightly frightened to speak but Izan eventually broke the silence "So… uh, now what" Mikasa didn't answer Izan's question but instead picked up a clipboard and wrote. Izan had a feeling it was about him since Mikasa would look up at him every ten seconds, show a small smile and then look back down to what she was writing. Izan curled up in a ball in the corner of his bed again and hoped for the best.

Eren returned with bread and a glass of water. He saw that Izan was locked in a frightened stare with Mikasa as she took notes about Izan's actions since he was there. Izan noticed the return of Eren and saw that he had a small loaf of bread and a glass of water on a tray. "Sorry… but this is all I could get" Eren said, Izan accepted it and said "it's better than nothing… thank you". Izan ate the bread and then took a drink of water before asking "what's your backstory" Eren had a flashback of his Mother being eaten by a titan and clenched his fists. Mikasa knew what he was picturing; she stood up and put her left hand on Eren's shoulder. Izan knew that he offended Eren and said he was sorry but then Eren felt that Izan deserved an explanation. Eren then spoke "Its fine, it's just when you asked that question it reminded me of my mother... she was eaten by a titan". Izan expression saddened as he asked "I feel your pain, I too... have lost my family to a titan". Eren realized he was not alone in the world, but is this Izan Bronze a new ally or... an enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren and Izan continued their leisurely talk while Mikasa took notes on Izan's Behavior. Izan took a closer look at Mikasa's and Eren's clothing and asked "You and Mikasa have the same clothes on, is it like a uniform". Eren was surprised by Izan's question since he didn't recognize the uniform and responded immediately "it's a Survey Corps uniform… you've never heard of the Survey Corps before?" "Actually no, I haven't ever heard about the Survey Corps"Izan said. Eren seemed even more surprised and asked "What about the Military Police Brigade or the Garrison". Izan didn't understand but still continued to answer the questions "nope, haven't heard of them either", Izan asked a question while he had a chance "so if you're part of a military group… how many titans have you killed". "Several" Eren answered, Izan spoke shortly after "I've killed sixty-two". Mikasa and Eren's eyes widened at what Izan said, Mikasa wrote down what Izan claimed on the clipboard while Eren questioned him further "sixty-two, how did you kill so many". Izan answered "that's for me to know and you to find out".

Eren and Mikasa left after receiving all the information they needed but they didn't get where Izan came from. They also had to report back to their squad leaders so their information could be analyzed. As they left the front entrance of the hospital they didn't notice that Izan was watching them, when they turned the corner and he could no longer see them, he turned his attention to the sky. The sky was a crimson red color and had some clouds that were dyed light pink from the horizon. Izan didn't see the sun but knew it was still there, it was behind the walls… just like the titans. Izan took a deep breath and lid down on the bed he slept in previously. He closed his eyes and thought "tomorrow is a new day with new discoveries".

The next day approached quicker than what Izan wanted. He was awoken to the sound of footsteps and speech. When he opened his eyes he noticed a red haired woman with square glasses. Izan heard mumbles and then noticed she had a needle in her right hand, when he awoken completely he heard her ask him if she could take a blood sample for examination. Izan sat up, he didn't understand why she needed the blood and was slightly angry because of the fact he was awoken for a blood sample, "first off, what do you need my blood for and second off, I don't know you, so you're getting no blood from me until you answer these questions". The woman said "Then I will have to take it by force", Izan looked threatened by her and said "okay, okay… just tell me who you are while you take it" Izan extended his arm out and she held his wrist while she pushed the needle in his forearm. "I am Squad leader Hanji but you can call me Hanji since you aren't from here". Izan looked at Hanji after looking away for a second; Izan asked "what do you mean I'm not from here". Hanji answered his question "Mikasa took notes on you while you were chatting with Eren, we searched for your file and found nothing. So we believe that you aren't from here… we also believe that you're a titan of some type because you hadn't even been touched by any titan on your travel, not even once". Izan stared at her brown eyes and said "That's not true" Izan unhooked the buckles on his armor and took it off, and then he took off his shirt. "Look at me… I'm hideous, now do you see why I didn't want people to see under my shirt, god damn it!" Izan yelled as Hanji covered her mouth, she saw bite marks extending from his left shoulder to the right side of his waist, he had several scars all over the areas that weren't covered by the bite marks.

Izan put his shirt back on and then his armor, Hanji looked startled by the amount of scars Izan had and asked "how did you heal from such wounds? The bite should have killed you". Izan was facing the wall and away from Hanji when he answered "I used Natural healing stimulants, bandages and booze for disinfectant as my healing supply". In that moment Izan remembered where he came from and Hanji asked what he was thinking about. "I just remembered where I came from…" Izan clenched his fists at his last sight of the town where he was born, Izan turned to face Hanji, she saw that he was crying and he said "I'll kill you all, even if it's on my last… breath". Hanji looked startled at first by Izan's words but then she thought of what Eren said when he had flashbacks of his dying mother. "What did you say… I mean, can you explain your reasoning behind those words" Hanji asked Izan but he was still subconsciously thinking. When Izan realized what he had said he thought Hanji went to get a guard but to his surprise she still sat there. "You want to know what I was thinking. I was thinking of the catastrophe that happened in my village… titans swarmed in the town center, devouring all the people, at the time I was twelve years old, That was five years ago."

Hanji leaned forward, like she was excited about something, then she asked "Can I have the details" Izan looked serious and said "it started with loud thumps and then screams of innocent people, I was still in my house when my father entered and told me to hide in the basement. My sword and armor was his at one point, since I remember seeing the armor on an armor stand that day but I think my father had the sword. The next thing was that the door closed and I heard three large thumps, I rushed up the stairs and through the door to see the sword on the ground and three titan corpses but no father. I ran, grabbed the sword and returned to my house, I went back into the basement and put on the armor. The armor was a bit too big then but it didn't matter to me… I just wanted to survive."

Hanji turned her head slightly to look out the window "what about your mother" Hanji asked. Izan responded to her request "I never met her; she was a bit of an alchemist and left when I was only one and a half years old. She returned to the house only to tell my father, she was leaving to go to a large city to the south, and she said she was sorry she couldn't take me with her, I'm surprised my father let her leave". Hanji asked another question "do you know her name". This made Izan think a moment before answering "yes… her name was Carla" Hanji then asked another question "what did she look like". Izan then remembered her face and said "she had brown eyes and black hair, why" Hanji looked at Izan's bright green eyes "there's a good chance that her journey was a success". Izan was excited to hear that and asked "where is she… I have to see her immediately". Hanji looked down and said with a sad tone "I'm sorry to tell you… that if she did, she's dead, I also have to tell you that if… if, she did that means Eren is your brother" Izan looked like he was going to explode he yelled out "WHAT!"


	3. Chapter 3

Izan was walking around the room with his hands on his temples. He was upset with not just the fact that his mother was dead… but the fact that she had left his father to start another family with Eren's father. Hanji asked Izan how he was coping with the new found information. Izan looked at her with angry eyes and yelled "do I look like I'm coping well; I have the feelings to kill, hug, and yell at Eren all at the same time!" Izan paced some more before sitting on the bed in the corner of the room and Hanji said "you can leave the hospital; I don't see a reason for you to stay here since you're not injured in any possible way". Izan's dark emotions broke; happiness and gratitude appeared on his face. Izan asked Hanji "Can I see Eren then? Since I'm not confined to this room anymore"

"I don't see why not. You won't have a place to sleep tonight but we're trying to organize something for tomorrow" Hanji said with pride. Izan was half way out the door and asked "what do you mean by we're trying to organize something for tomorrow" Hanji walked by and said "you'll see tomorrow". Izan followed her until he found the front door and asked "uh… Hanji can you show me where Eren is", Hanji wasn't overly excited to escort Izan to Eren but she said "sure, but it's on you to find your way back". Izan followed Hanji for what seemed to be hours. Eventually they met two soldiers with the Survey Corps symbol on their jackets. They let Hanji through but wouldn't let Izan past; Hanji noticed and told the guards that Izan was with her. The guards stood out of the way and let Izan enter the archway. There were banners on the building with the Survey Corps symbols on them and that led Izan to the conclusion that this was their headquarters.

Izan was led through a door and then up three sets of stairs there was a sign at the top of the stairs saying 'living quarters' and then a list beneath the sign was a list with room numbers and names it said a bunch of names he didn't recognize, until he saw room nine. 'Room nine: Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Yaeger and Armin Arlert. Izan didn't know the third person, but he didn't care. Izan counted the numbers on the doors until it said nine. Izan knocked on the door, but didn't hear movement on the inside. So he knocked again, put his ear to the door and heard whispering. Izan said "open up", but heard no answer so he continued to knock on the door. Eventually Izan got tired of knocking and said "Open up or else". Izan still received no answer and took a step back. Izan took one heavy step forward, lifted his leg and kicked the door off its hinges causing all three people on the inside to become silent. The people on the inside saw a dark figure standing in the shadow. The dark figure walked into the room and said "next time… open the door".

Eren was sitting on the bed farthest to the entrance. When Izan entered the room Eren called out "hey, Izan what are you doing here". Izan looked at Mikasa and a blond boy who Izan presumed to be Armin and pointed to the doorway. Mikasa and the boy left through the doorway then Izan picked up the door and locked it in its frame. Izan spoke in a low voice "I was cleared to be here to speak to you about something". Eren didn't understand and asked "okay, why are we talking so low?" that led to Izan's response "I don't want either of them hearing what I have to say" Eren looked confused and said "okay spit it out then". "What was your mother's name, was it Carla? If so did she have black hair and… and brown eyes" Eren looked slightly disturbed by the fact that Izan knew his mother's name and her description "Yes that's who she was… did you know her?" Izan was then standing face against a wall and yelled "yes… she was my mother first!"

Izan banged his forehead against the wall and slid down to a crouched position. On the wall was a blood trail leading down to Izan's face, Izan hit his fists against the wall seven times and on the third hit Mikasa and Armin, re-entered the room thinking that Izan was trying to hit Eren. But their assumptions were wrong when they saw the blood trail leading down the wall; saw Izan hitting the wall with tears pouring from his eyes. Mikasa then went to pick up Izan but he resisted and stayed in his crouched position.

Soon after the Lance Corporal Levi appeared through the empty doorway and asked "what is happening here, Yeager explain the noise that can be heard from meeting halls three floors down". He didn't know Izan was in the room because Mikasa and Armin were blocking the bloodstain and Izan from sight. Eren tried to think of a reasonable explanation "I… uh…" but he was cut off by Izan who stood up, walked around Mikasa and Armin and said "I'll explain… I came here to get some answers from Eren as you can see I knocked the door down that was my fault because I lost my patience and…" Izan was cut off by Levi who said "yes I see that, what about the blood and the banging" Levi pointed to the wall where a trail of blood could be seen. Izan explained further "I was upset by a tragic answer and expressed myself physically" Izan pointed to the bleeding cut above his right eye brow. Levi looked higher and then asked "am I aloud to know what the tragic answer was?" Izan understood immediately, what he really meant was "tell me the answer or I report this".

Izan took a deep breath and told Levi "Eren is my brother… and my… our mother died in the Yaeger home". Levi looked at the resemblance between them "I do see some resemblance between you two. Facial structure is almost identical, but your hair and eye colors are different" Izan swallowed and said "We had different fathers… that's why we don't look so much alike. Also she left when I was one and a half; I was raised by my father alone". Levi knew he was talking about his mother. Levi turned around and left the room on his way out he said "Its Izan right… leave the grounds by midnight, if you don't want to be caught. Sleep outside the main gate if you must. Get as much sleep as possible; you'll need it for tomorrow" Izan didn't know what the big deal about tomorrow would be, but he wanted to be ready for it, so he left immediately and went to an alleyway in between two buildings across the main gateway to the Survey Corps headquarters. Then it was sunset and he didn't take long to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Izan didn't get as good a sleep as he wished. He woke up early and was excited to see what the day would be like. Izan was greeted by the sound of marching boots that were stomping across the roads. Izan stood up and walked out of the alley to see the parade, but was startled by the person who greeted from behind him, it was Squad Captain Hanji who stood there and said "follow me… we have to go". "Go where" Izan asked but received no response he demanded an answer "I will not move until you tell me where we're going". Hanji rolled her eyes "then I'll move you by force",

Izan thought she was joking until she grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him which forced him to move. After walking through three alleys Izan spoke "you can let go of my wrist now, I'm following okay" "that's too bad because we're already at the destination… now we wait". A cart stopped in front of the alley and three Survey Corps personnel came out of the back with Izan's sword and gave it to Izan. The one on the left side spoke "I think you'll need this for the expedition", Izan looked to Hanji "what expedition, I wasn't told of an expedition". Izan hooked the sheath to the loops on his back as Hanji looked excited about something, her eyes were twitchy and she was looking fidgety. Izan asked Hanji a question "what are you excited about" Hanji then answered his question "I'm excited because we can detail your combat skills while we capture two titans. You're a part of Special Ops Levi Squad now"

Izan asked "what's my job then" Hanji responded to his question "you'll be keeping the titans occupied and away from us". "Well that's definitely something I've haven't done before" Izan said sarcastically with a smirk, Hanji wasn't very impressed with his sarcasm and slapped him on the right cheek before saying "sarcasm won't make you improve, You must show us your combat skills". "You're telling me that I have to prove that I can fight a titan? But I feel a bit lazy right now, I don't think I can" Izan said sarcastically and joked. Hanji smacked him on the cheek again and said "Stop being sarcastic! This is serious, you will or you'll die trying" Hanji looked serious and Izan said "sure, I'll try to stay alive, but don't try to emphasize my battle skills, they are what they are".

After Izan finished his sentence a horseman arrived with a spare horse. That's when Hanji asked Izan "you do know how to ride a horse right" Izan turned around and faced her for a second "yes I learned how, when I was ten years old" Izan turned back around to get onto the horse. Then Izan looked to Hanji and asked "when do I leave". She responded with "you leave now. You have to reach the front gate before the troops open and close it. Try not to gather too much attention from your fellow soldiers" Izan left with no further wait he pulled out a pair of brown gauntlets with white knuckle guards he thought to himself "time to prove my worth".

Izan smirked and when he reached the gate, it was closing. Izan thought to himself "let's see what you got!" Izan yelled "YA!" and leaned forward. The horse responded and picked up its pace by one hundred and twenty percent. The guards who noticed Izan and couldn't close the gate in time to prevent him from leaving, Izan rocketed past. He noticed the Survey Corps soldiers weren't too far away, signifying that they only left shortly before he did. Izan quickly caught up and saw that Hanji was amongst the troops. Izan thought it to be a good time to look for Levi Squad. He saw that Levi was on the left flank and Eren was a few meters behind him. Izan caught up and rode beside Eren. Eren noticed Izan and looked at him with an expression that said "how did you get out here" Izan smirked and pointed in front of Eren. Eren turned his head to see he was riding toward a tree.

Eren corrected himself and followed Izan and Levi into the titan territory. They spotted a titan right away, Eren pulled out a green smoke signal, fired it, and they received a response. Later the formation split in two parts half went to capture new titan specimens for research, the other half went into the woods to attract as many titans as possible away from the titan capturers. This left only some titans to be captured and very few to cause a disturbance. Izan was amongst the group that would be in the woods, killing titans.

Izan closed in on the group to speak to them "now… if you'd excuse me, I'm going titan hunting". Izan left the group then Levi looked to Eren and said "Yaeger, go with him, there's something strange going on here". Eren nodded and left to follow Izan. Izan made a series of sudden turns, until he came across three houses in an opening I the three houses were surrounded by a large moat without water in it. The moat was twenty meters deep, it surrounded the buildings. There was a bridge across the gap and Izan was already past it and was entering a building.

Eren approached the building Izan entered and saw a man inside. The man was sitting in a chair facing Izan the details of his clothing and face could be seen. The man had red eyes and black hair that covered his right eye. He wore a large coat, had a pair of grey pants and a light brown shirt underneath the coat. Although no weapon could be seen, Eren knew he had one somewhere.

Izan called him Hellflix and greeted the guy with a nod. Izan spoke first "long time no see, my comrade", this led to Hellflix's response "I could say the same, haven't seen you in what, it must be a month". The two men chuckled. Then Hellflix glanced out the window and saw some of Eren's brown hair against the window. Izan caught the glance and understood that someone followed him. Izan thought to himself "the follower must be from squad Levi". Izan quietly walked to the door, he opened the door and grabbed Eren by the shirt. Izan pulled Eren inside and pinned him against the wall. "Eren, Why did you follow me this time", "when did I ever follow you, this is the first time and It wasn't my idea blame Levi, I wouldn't have followed if he didn't order me to". Izan wanted to annoy Eren a bit and said "I think he wanted me to make sure you wouldn't get hurt, I think you just don't want to admit it" Eren shook free and said "your just like Mikasa, now you're treating me like a little brother, stop it!".

Izan laughed before answering "Well you are my little brother, I don't know about Mikasa though" Izan chuckled some more. Eren looked angry and said "I don't care; I can take care of myself" Hellflix stood in the background with his arms crossed. Hellflix asked "so… who's this Mikasa, is she good looking", this led to Eren's response "no…" before Eren could explain, Izan said "yes, she's very good-looking" Izan said this just to irritate Eren. Eren looked like he wanted to punch Izan in the face and said "If you weren't my brother… I'd punch you" Izan turned his head and made a funny expression before responding "you still could, I'm not going to stop you". After Eren calmed down, Hellflix asked Eren "you're Izan's brother; I do see some resemblance in the face structure". Izan looked at Eren put his arm around him and said "yes, Eren's my brother; I'm older by two years". Hellflix responded "that basically makes us family as well, I'm Izan's cousin. I go by Hellflix but my real name is Marcus". Then very loud steps could be heard and that signified that there was Titans arriving. Izan and Hellflix looked at each other before Hellflix spoke "well time to fight".


	5. Chapter 5

Izan asked Eren "First what is that thing on your waist and what does it do" Eren responded "it is three dimensional maneuver gear and it shoots cables and is propelled with gas" Izan and Hellflix nodded to each other and then looked at Eren. Izan spoke "you want to see how we fight titans" Eren seemed curious "sure I'll be glad to see you try to take down a titan by yourselves" Izan and Hellflix looked to each other to and Izan said "alright then, let's do it!" Izan and Hellflix ran toward the fourteen meter class titan. Eren watched eagerly to see if they would need any help. But to his surprise they were perfectly synchronized, Izan nodded and Hellflix picked up his pace. Izan took three steps, Izan jumped then stomped. Hellflix grabbed Izan's back plate as Izan stomped on the hard ground, and then a huge gust was produced. Dirt and dust that lay there hovered off the ground. Out of that dust Hellflix and Izan who flew fourteen meters into the air, Izan reached back and grabbed Hellflix's arm, then Izan threw Hellflix toward the titan. As Hellflix was spinning toward the titan he thought about what one of his childhood friends asked him "why do you call yourself Hellflix". He answered that question in a yell "I do it for the suffering they have caused me; I do it to inflict HELL!"

Hellflix bit into his hand causing an explosive reaction, out of that reaction emerged a body… but it wasn't his own, it was a titan. This titan yelled demonically "GUILLOTINE", it spun and collided leg-first into the fourteen meter titan, crushing it instantly. Levi squad arrived to see the titan speak they thought "This titan was the first to ever speak". The titan landed and grasped the ground with its left hand and caught Izan in the right one. When it stood up it was twenty meters tall and had talons on its fingertips and toes. It also had only four toes on each foot which was strange. Besides that it looked very similar to Eren's titan. The members of Levi squad decided it would be best to study the titan, so they attempted to catch it. The titan placed Izan on its shoulder and then glanced at him. "Look out!" Izan said as he pointed to the incoming soldier. Then a large group of titans appeared behind Hellflix's titan form

Izan called Hellflix out by name "Marcus, take care of those titans, I'll take care of that soldier…" Hellflix then responded "I don't take orders from you, but this time I'll let it pass… I'm on it!" Hellflix put Izan down and stormed off to stop the titans. Izan waited for the right moment to grab the cables and jump to keep the soldier from attacking Hellflix's titan form. Izan heard the cables fire off and thought to himself "now!" Izan then reached out and felt the cables in his hands. What he didn't realize was that by holding the cables he was adjusting the trajectory of the soldier directly at him.

When he realized he didn't jump, it was already too late; the soldier was about to collide with him. Izan moved his right leg to comfort the blow and twisted his foot sideways to weaken the resistance from the blast. Then they collided and Izan wrapped his arms around the person so if he fell backwards the person wouldn't get hurt by rolling across the ground. Izan slid backwards with the person in his arms when he stopped moving he realized who it was… it was Mikasa. She looked unhurt; besides she looked very comfortable, a little too comfortable. To break the silence Izan asked her "are you okay, sorry but I couldn't let you attack my cousin, as you can see he's trying to protect us"

Izan received no response and looked at Mikasa's facial expression, she looked very calm, and it was like she didn't know they were on an expedition. Then Mikasa looked up and asked "why did you stop me from attacking that titan, we need to capture it" Izan didn't feel like explaining himself again so he said "that titan is my cousin" she asked "how can he be… was he born human with the ability to turn into a titan" Izan responded "no he was injected with some sort of liquid when he was nine years old that allowed him to become a titan". Mikasa spoke "okay but if Eren sees him he'll…" "Oh, Eren's just over there watching us fight. He saw us preform the guillotine maneuver". Izan asked Mikasa "um… are you going to let me go, because my arms aren't around you anymore" when Mikasa realized his arms weren't around her she backed away, turned her head down and remained silent Izan lifted her chin up, he saw that she was blushing and said "oh… I uh…I'll go help my cousin out, and you should… go tell Levi… to uh… call off the attack".

Izan turned around and ran off to Hellflix's defense. Before Izan arrived, Hellflix knew Izan was soon going to reach him, so Hellflix began using stronger attacks. First he clawed one titan's nape and killed it; he then punched the next to push it back, and side-kicked three more in the leg to trip them. Hellflix stomped on their necks to execute them. That gave Izan enough time to reach Hellflix. Hellflix picked Izan up and nodded. Before then they prepared to kill the incoming titans, Izan spoke "Hellflix get the two in the front, I'll take the last in the rear. Let's try Hailstorm protocol".

Hellflix then threw Izan into the air long enough to make a fist in his titan form and then punch Izan's boots, which launched Izan thirty-four meters off the ground. While Izan was in the air Hellflix decapitated the front titans by slicing with his talons. Izan reached over his shoulder to grasp his sword and took it out of its sheath. The weight of the sword made Izan's upper body turn toward the ground and that's what Izan wanted. Izan made his right hand into a fist and squeezed his palm padding together. Then a large blast of air from his boots sent him toward the rear titan. Izan spun around clockwise; he was falling so fast that he was going faster than the best three-dimensional maneuver gear. Izan was a blur to the guards and Mikasa who told the guards to watch Izan's combat style. The rear titan fell shortly after Izan disappeared… and on the ground laid Izan. Izan stood back up and checked for any injuries. He noticed that Hellflix's titan was crouched and steam was coming out of the other side. Izan walked to the other side and saw Hellflix take off all the muscle tissue attached to his body. Hellflix jumped off the titan's body and shook before saying "that's the only part I hate about the release".

The members of Levi squad approached the two. They looked surprised yet angry at Izan. Izan asked "now what did I do", and Levi responded "you left from the patrol, disobeyed an order and we could charge you with deserting the Survey Corps for that". Izan responded "oh but I didn't do either of that, I was being watched by Eren over there… remember you sent him to watch me" Levi looked to the balcony of the center building and saw Eren "I see, do not leave the formation again or I will have to call it deserting, do you understand me". Levi then looked to one of the soldiers behind him and said "bring Yaeger to me I need to confirm that he has been 'watching' Izan", Levi looked to the man that stood beside Izan then asked Izan a question "Izan, who is this then"

Hellflix answered the question before Izan could say a word "my name is Marcus Sypht but people call me Hellflix as a nickname. I'm eighteen years old". The area fell silent then Hellflix said "I'll go to my platform now, Izan if you need me… you know where to look", he jogged away into the woods. There was a stare down between Izan and Levi then Eren walked behind Levi and asked "you wanted me for something". Levi looked at Eren and asked "yes I did, were you watching Izan when he was fighting the titans" Eren answered "yes I watched all of it, even Hellflix's transformation. They are more skilled than any of us when it comes to killing titans. It also appears that Hellflix has complete control over his titan's body when he transforms, he even has the ability to speak". Levi nodded his head and asked "are you willing to act as a second witness for Izan's battle skills since we do not have any documents written" Eren looked to Izan and then back at Levi and said "yes, but who is the second".

Levi answered the question "Mikasa Ackerman is the second witness", they looked back at Izan who wasn't at the place he was standing previously. Eren asked "Izan, what are you doing" Izan responded briefly "I'm looking for my sword, it appears to have fallen from my hand on impact and I can't find it" Izan looked to a tree and saw it stuck in the dirt in front of it. Izan spoke lowly "ah there it is", Izan walked to the tree, grabbed the sword and pulled on it. The sword was removed from the dirt with ease and Izan sheathed it. Then Izan walked past the group, he was humming a tune and walked the building that he tied his horse on. He untied the knot and lifted himself on the horse. Izan joined the group who were already on horseback and they all left to regroup with formation. Except for one person… Hellflix, who sat on the edge of his platform and watched them leave the opening.


	6. Chapter 6

The soldiers of Levi squad exited the forest and regrouped with the other half of the Survey Corps. Izan and the rest of the squad began to journey back to the walls and they noticed that there was a tied up titan in behind a large cart being pulled by horses. They were dragging it by its wrists; Izan turned his head away and looked to the forest behind him. Izan sighed and was thinking "this will probably be the last time I ever see ever Hellflix again". Then he looked to his left and saw Mikasa staring at him, he wondered if she was thinking about him. Mikasa was in such a deep thought, that it made Izan curious. She then noticed he was looking back at her and quickly looked away. Izan had scared her off, and they quickly approached the gate to the walls.

Half an hour later, when they came between 30 meters of the gate, it was opened. The Survey Corps members and Izan entered the gate and rode toward the Survey Corps headquarters. Izan followed Eren to the headquarters and then dismounted the horse the stables. After that Izan went to the bunkhouse and opened the door. He saw that there were soldiers in there and they wore a green horned horse in a shield as their symbol. One of them turned around and yelled at Izan "you are under arrest for civilian interference in an expedition". One of them took Izan by his arms and Levi saw Izan's predicament but just passed him and entered the bunkhouse. He was on his way out of the headquarters when Hanji entered and asked "what's going on here", the soldier that was arresting Izan "this man is wanted for civilian interference in an expedition" Hanji looked at the guard and said "oh, you're confused… this is Izan Bronze we had him taken on the expedition to evaluate his combat skills. So I'll take him from here".

The soldier let go of Izan's arms and let Hanji take him into the bunk house. Hanji then spoke "we have transferred you to room nine with Mikasa and Eren, so you should go there and get settled in" Izan asked her a question "what about that Armin guy, where's he being moved". Izan listened to the answer given to him by Hanji. Hanji said "he's being transferred to another room… room twelve I believe". Izan remained silent and nodded his head before, he started climbing the stairs. He climbed the three floors and then walked down the hallway. When he met room nine, there was a new door on the hinges and it was open. Izan thought to himself and laughed "Great… another door to kick down". He walked into the room and noticed that Eren and Mikasa's beds were perfectly made up… but the one where Armin used to be was all messed up. Izan said out loud "Ha, Ha… very funny… At least I have a bed to sleep on now, before I had to sleep on the cold hard roads and alleys".

Izan then walked to the bed and pulled the blanket back onto the bed. Izan took off his armor and sword sheath. Izan lay down on the bed, and closed his eyes enough so they looked like they were closed but he could still see around himself. He noticed that after five minutes of 'closing' his eyes, Mikasa walked in the room from the half open door, and saw Izan 'sleeping' on the bed. She slowly walked in and closed the door behind herself. Mikasa then walked to Izan and thought to herself "why am I doing this" but then she subconsciously sat down on the bed. Her brain was telling her to stand back up, but then she lay down and curled up beside him. His arm was behind her neck so if he moved she would feel it. Her hair was soft and it tickled Izan's nose, which made him want to sneeze. He resisted the urge to sneeze, but then wanted to tell her that he wasn't asleep. He fought against the urges and succeeded. Mikasa was very silent she could hear his heartbeat and it was strong.

Eventually there was a knock on the door and Mikasa rushed over to her bed before the person on the other side opened it. when the person opened the door… it was Eren. He came into the room and saw that Izan was 'sleeping' and Mikasa was sitting on her bed, looking at the floor. Eren spoke quietly "I guess Izan's tired; I think it's time to wake him up… unless he doesn't want to eat". Mikasa poked Izan and he rolled off the bed. Izan pretended to have been awoken "huh… wait… what", Mikasa walked past him and said "come on, its time eat". Izan looked confused and thought to himself "already", He strapped his armor back on and put his sword under his bed. He then followed Mikasa down the three levels and out the building. She led him to a building, and when they entered it had many tables inside, and some type of kitchen. There were about two hundred people in the building the majority were leaving, since they were finished eating. When Izan entered some people flagged him down and wanted him to sit with them.

Izan didn't know them so he continued to follow Mikasa until they reached the counter. Mikasa took a tray, and then walked to the table where Eren was sitting. Izan took a tray on the tray was a bowl of soup, bread and a glass of water. Izan followed her, there was one place left and it was beside Mikasa. Izan didn't care where he sat as long as the person who was beside him wouldn't act excited and cocky. Izan sat down and began to eat his meal. Izan took a spoonful of soup in his mouth and then the blond boy who sat across him greeted him "Hello, I'm Armin Arlert. I was there when you said that you were Eren's brother". Izan put his spoon down and swallowed the soup he had in his mouth. Izan nodded his head and spoke "yes… I remember you, I'm Izan Bronze, and I guess you know about me then". Armin responded "No I don't know you, since there is no file on you anywhere. What district are you from"

Izan spoke "none, I'm not from the city… that's why there's no file. I thought everyone knew that now". Armin looked surprised and asked "how did you survive outside the walls", Izan responded "very carefully, eventually we were discovered and attacked by titans. My armor is Titanmail; it has the ability to regenerate like a titan". Eren asked "is that why you come out unhurt by your maneuvers", Izan quickly responded "that and the fact I perfected my landing technique". They stayed silent and finished eating. They left the building and Izan was stopped by a man with short light brown hair. The man punched Izan in the nose; Izan spoke "I dare you to do it again". The man tried to push Izan back; Izan grabbed him by the wrist, locked his forearm with the man's elbow, spun him around and launched him against the building with a bang. Izan turned around and walked away from the man with only a minor nose bleed. It was getting dark so Izan walked back to the bunk house.

Upon entering Hanji wanted to speak to him so he followed her to a meeting hall and saw that there were several people sitting to a table, one of which was Levi. He wondered what they had to say to him but didn't say a word because he didn't want to offend them. he sat to the table and there was silence before a blond haired man spoke "Hello, my name is Commander Erwin, we're here to discuss your future here in the city".


	7. Chapter 7

Izan tried to seem professional "good day to you, May I hear your ideas and propositions", they looked around the table and a man wearing a uniform with a two flowers symbol on it said "I am Commander Pixis, I am one of the leaders of The Garrison we are willing to guarantee that you have a safe place within the wall If you chose to sign with us, you will not have to be on duty all the time, like other soldiers and will only be needed for guarding the district you are assigned to", Izan thought about the offer and responded "I've taken consideration to your offer but I have no interest in the safety of the walls other than the people in them". Izan looked to the men and women around the table and said "those of you here to keep me within the walls, I will not accept the offer, my decision had been made… I wish to sign to the Survey Corps, I feel that my specific skills could be more of use outside the walls", the men and women of the other groups stood up from the table and left the room.

After the other group leaders left the room, there were few left most of them Izan didn't know. But he did recognize the faces of Hanji, Levi and Erwin, Erwin placed a paper on the table and spoke "sign it then, if that's what you want" Izan noticed one word on the paper : salute… he reacted immediately and said "I will on the condition that I don't have to salute". Levi spoke out angrily "you cannot be a soldier, without having to salute… it shows your undying devotion to the cause", Izan responded "salute… and no Izan, no salute equals signature". Izan and Levi continued to argue back and forth. Eventually Erwin answered after deep thought "Both of you enough… you are both acting like children fighting over the last piece of dessert. I shouldn't have to put up with this from either of you… especially someone with rank like you, Levi", Erwin looked to Izan before answering "the salute is as Levi said… but however your skills are indispensable to our cause. So I will modify the document". Izan was surprised that it worked and waited for the saluting part of the document to be erased for him. After it was, Izan signed it immediately, Izan then asked "am I dismissed now", Erwin responded "Yes you are free to leave".

Izan walked out and marched up the three floors to the room he was staying in and walked in, he saw that there was a lamp lit beside Mikasa's bed but she was asleep. Izan took his armor off and placed it beside his bed before he walked on the left side of Mikasa's bed and looked at her before he blew out the candle. He tried to walk over to his bed but someone grabbed his wrist. Izan looked over his shoulder and saw a half awake Mikasa with her arm outstretched and her hand around his wrist. Izan didn't know what to say, he wanted to shake free, but something inside him was telling him to stay still and wait. He didn't know what he was going to do next, until he sat on the bed beside her, Mikasa let go of his wrist and wrapped her arms around Izan. Izan thought to himself "oh crap … what's next", Izan worried until she let go.

He wanted to stand up and go to his bed, but this time his body wouldn't move. Izan felt a chill and then realized Mikasa took his shirt off, He followed the feeling of her arm to get it back. He found her hand and took his shirt back, and when stood up he tried to put his shirt back on. As he did this, he stood in the moonlight from the window and all his scars became visible. Now that Mikasa was wide awake, she asked almost silently "Izan, is that why you didn't want to take your shirt when I asked you to" Mikasa touched his bare chest and felt all the scars.

Izan felt her soft skin and it was warm to the touch, Izan responded in a whisper "yes that's why; I thought you would be disgusted if you saw that I had so many scars. I'm disgusted with myself so I don't see why others wouldn't be". She took her hand away and let him put his shirt back on before saying "I won't keep you awake any longer" Izan yawned and couldn't hold back the truth any longer "just to let you know, I knew you laid down with me earlier, I wasn't asleep" Mikasa blushed and looked away. Izan walked over to his bed laid on top of it and silently said "goodnight, Mikasa".

When sunlight hit the windows it landed directly on Izan's face, but he wouldn't even turn over. Eren and Mikasa awoke about half an hour before, and Izan still hadn't moved. Eren became tired of waiting and said "you know what… I'm not going to wait anymore he can wake up when he does and put up with the consequences". Eren stormed out and left Mikasa with Izan's sleeping body. Mikasa sat on the left side of Izan's bed, she took Izan's left hand and he rolled of the right side of the bed. Izan hit the floor hard and he hit face first into the floor. Izan shook and squirmed, until he saw who was sitting on the bed. Izan turned on his back and stood up. He looked down, Izan saw that he had no shirt on and thought to himself "when did I take my shirt off". Izan saw his shirt beside his armor, along with his boots and gear. Izan took his boots put them on and there was something coiled up. beside them it was a wire, and it was attached to one of his two gloves. Izan put on the rest of his gear and Mikasa saw six small air canisters above his boots, wrapped around each of his legs and they were attached to a wire which led to his left glove.

Mikasa saw Izan strap on the rest of the wires and asked Izan "what is that device". Izan pointed to his boots and then followed the wire to his glove and said "this… this is the prototype Spring-Operated Jump Boots or S.O.J.B for short. They were my father's first invention; he made a total of six of them", Mikasa asked "so are thy like the three-dimensional maneuver gear". Izan answered her question as best he could "they both serve the same purpose, only difference is mine has more propulsion power but needs more caution. You are less likely to hit the target if you have no practice with the S.O.J.B. It took me a month to perfect the use of weight to direct myself, and several more to perfect my landing technique" Izan paused and Mikasa asked another question "how do they work" Izan began to explain further "the springs are triggered by pressure plates in my soles, they can launch me fourteen meters in the vertically in the air. The compressed air canisters fire by a pressure plate on the palm of my left glove. Half a compressed air canister fires every time I squeeze my hand together. But I can only use it when I'm in the air" Mikasa nodded before she left Izan in the room by himself. Izan prepared took his armor and put it back on. Izan took his sword out of in under the bed and hooked to the back plate of his armor and walked out of the room. Izan climbed down the stairs and walked out the building.

Izan saw that Commander Erwin was talking to Levi, Levi glanced at Izan and then looked back to continue their conversation. Izan looked for familiar faces and saw that Mikasa was talking with a woman who had long blonde hair; Izan approached them and stood behind Mikasa with a strict expression and his arms crossed. Mikasa didn't notice that Izan was behind her and continued to talk to her friend; her friend on the other hand was trying not to laugh, though she did giggle a bit. Mikasa became worried and asked "what are you laughing about", the blonde woman giggled a bit before she joked "Mikasa… who's that handsome man standing behind you". Mikasa turned around and saw Izan's wide eyes and smirking face, Izan spoke "hello there" Mikasa spoke in an annoyed tone "Izan… how long were you standing there" Izan returned his expression and said "about thirty seconds" the woman teased Mikasa "that's Izan… wow, you are right he is good-looking". Mikasa blushed and didn't know what to say. If she said no she'd be denying the truth if she said yes he would know of her attraction to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Izan looked at Mikasa with a curious face; Izan recalled to Mikasa "I had my suspicions about your emotions toward me, example when I stopped you from attacking…" Mikasa yelled to Izan to cut him off "Izan stop, that's not up for discussion" she looked embarrassed. The woman said "oh but tell me more, I love gossip" Mikasa looked to Izan with pleading eyes. Izan spoke "no, I don't want to torture her. I may have grown up outside these walls, but I'm not a cruel person", the woman looked to Izan and said "by the way, I'm Ymir, come back If you want to chat some time".

Izan walked away from the two girls and tried to be ignored by all the soldiers, that was until he felt like training for a bit. Izan walked through a pathway and entered the training grounds; he noticed that there were a few people on the training grounds. But Izan didn't care he just walked to a corner and began to practice hand to hand combat. Izan started himself with a series of punches, then he added an uppercut every ten punches and every twenty he added a swipe-kick. Word got around fast that he was training, people slowly gathered around to see what he was practising, they seemed amazed how well-coordinated he was to his moves.

Mikasa and Eren joined the group around Izan. He then finished his hand to hand practices with six speed-jabs and a powerful jump-kick. He looked at someone in the front rank of the circle. Izan spoke to the man "you get over here… I need you hook those bricks to my back", Izan pointed at the bricks behind him. Izan unhooked his sword off his back and waited for the man to strap the fifty-four kilogram bag of bricks to his back. The man he told did it immediately and Izan prepared to do push-ups, Izan started to count as he did the push-ups "one… two… three". Izan didn't stop for a second until he reached thirty push-ups; Then Izan unhooked the bag of bricks and did forty sit-ups. When he lifted himself back up, the people who surrounded him were staring at him. Izan picked up his sword and walked out of the circle.

That's when he noticed Eren and Mikasa, who followed him out of the circle when he returned to bunk house, Izan returned to room nine. Izan sat on his bed but only Mikasa followed him to the room Izan asked her "where's Eren", Mikasa responded "He said he had to go see Armin about something". Izan didn't understand what she meant "so that means…" Mikasa answered "we're alone for an hour". Mikasa sat beside Izan and she took him by the hand. Izan stood up and said "No…no, no, no… I can't get attached to anybody, because if I do, I wouldn't live with myself if they got killed. I just wouldn't be able to live…" Izan was silenced by Mikasa. Who said "Izan… you can't go on living like you don't care eventually we will die… sooner or later". Izan didn't want to accept that, he looked down to the floor and Mikasa stood up to comfort him. Mikasa stood in front of him and lifted his gaze from the floor to her black eyes. Mikasa gazed deep into his light green eyes and spoke again "you do care for your friends, even me… even though you try to hide it, lock it away even. You'll never stop caring, its human nature to care, and you can't change that". It was like Mikasa was trying to pull something out of Izan, she seemed to be reaching for his soul but he didn't want to share his feelings with the world… he was a walking corpse. Izan looked away from Mikasa and said "if you were like me you'd understand", Mikasa was angered by his ignorance and said "I am like you… my parents were killed by traffickers and then my adoptive parents were killed by titans, I know exactly how you feel. It rips at you on the inside and you don't want to lose the people you care for because you don't want to be alone in the world". Izan tried to think of a reasonable excuse but nothing came to mind so he admitted the truth "that is what it's like, it's nice to know I'm not alone out there. Since after all we've been through…" Mikasa and Izan both said the same thing at the same time "we'll now always have each other". Izan looked back into Mikasa's eyes; Mikasa saw something flicker in his eye. A ray of hope hit Mikasa, and she briefly smiled. Izan thought to himself "she said the same thing; it was like she knew what I was going to say before I said it". Izan saw that she was leaning in; he was aware that she was doing so, but Izan didn't move. She wrapped her arms around him, and hoped he would do the same. Izan didn't know what he was doing until his arms encircled her. He was tall enough to rest his head in top of hers. Izan did that also, he heard two familiar voices from outside the room… it was Eren and Armin.

Izan tried to get Mikasa to let go of him, but nothing worked "Mikasa… are you going to let go of me. you know that Eren and Armin are going to be in the room any minute now". Mikasa just held onto him tighter, like she was frightened of something. Then Eren and Armin entered the room and saw that Mikasa was hugging Izan, they knew by Izan's physical expression that he was trying to make her let go of him. Mikasa stood there and didn't move away from Izan not even when Eren tried to remove Mikasa from Izan. The only thing that she would do is squeeze tighter against his armor to keep him from escaping. Eventually someone else entered the room; it was a red-haired woman. She was looking at Mikasa who was resisting Eren's pulling, and then she left the room and walked some place else. Izan sounded irritated when he said "Okay Mikasa you can let go of me any time now". Mikasa let go of Izan and let him breathe for a second before clinging to Izan again. Izan thought to himself "How much longer would this continue".

Someone else entered and said that they were having roll call. Mikasa let Izan go walked to the door and said "come on, we have to get to the ranks". Izan looked more annoyed "now you let go of me", Izan followed Mikasa down the stairs and out the door again they saw that there were four ranks formed but there was only one spot left in the second rank, Izan pointed to the second rank and whispered to Mikasa to get in the last spot. Mikasa secretly snuck into position, she looked back at Izan who picked up a piece of hard grass and put it in his mouth; the top of the grass was sticking out of his mouth. Izan leaned up against the front bunk house wall and started to chew on the grass. The drill sergeant walked through the ranks and saw that there was something in the corner of his eye that was reflecting the light of the sun. The drill sergeant looked at Izan not knowing who he was, the drill sergeant approached Izan and said "now just what are you doing out of your uniform, wearing that trash". Izan looked to the side spit out the chewed up grass and said "I don't need a uniform; this 'trash' is my uniform" the drill sergeant was angry because Izan wasn't calling him sir.

The drill sergeant lifted his fist and Izan spoke "if you're going to punch me, punch hard and fast, because if I catch it or don't get knocked out… you'll regret it". The drill sergeant looked angrier and took it as the threat it was. He tried to punch Izan but Izan reached up and grabbed the drill sergeant's hand before it reached Izan's face. Izan looked up at him and said "good punch, just not… fast… enough. First things first your posture is off; you'll have to stand with one foot in front of the other. like this and when you punch lean in and use your full body that way you'll move faster… and also twist your fist when you punch. It will increase your punch power. Watch me"

Izan did as he described. He punched forward once, and then did an uppercut. The drill sergeant looked displeased because he's being taught how to fight properly by someone he didn't know. The drill sergeant asked "who are you", Izan responded "I'm Izan Bronze" the drill sergeant recalled what Commander Erwin told him and asked "you're… Izan Bronze, Commander Erwin told me about you, I thought you were being disrespectful, but you aren't from here so you weren't trained to call your superiors 'sir' right". Izan said "yes" and leaned back against the wall. The drill sergeant returned to his duties and managed the ranks with physical training while Izan sat back, picked another piece of grass and chewed on it.


	9. Chapter 9

Even as they did their drills and training, Izan leaned against the wall, chewed up and spit out grass. Izan became bored and walked back to the corner of the training grounds, it was quiet there. Izan took his sword off, propped it against the fence, he sat down against the fence and closed his eyes. Izan fell asleep and when he felt his blade move from his side he grabbed the handle and stopped whoever was lifting it "that's mine, don't touch it". The person let go of the sword and Izan opened his eyes to see it was the person who hit him a night or two ago.

It appeared to be mid-day, and there were three men standing in front of Izan. Izan tried to stand up but was pushed back down. Izan tried it several times and was pushed back down. Izan disliked being pushed into the dirt and when the person tried to kick Izan, Izan reached up, grabbed the man's leg and stood up completely. Izan angrily said "don't try it again", and then the man left Izan alone for the rest of the day. Izan picked up his blade and hooked its sheath back on the back of his armor Izan started to walk back to bunk house and into room nine. Izan saw that neither Mikasa nor Eren was there, so he walked to the cafeteria since it was mid-day. Izan saw that they were sitting at the left back corner table.

Izan walked to the table and sat down in the spot that was empty… yet again it was beside Mikasa. Mikasa placed her head on Izan's shoulder and Izan asked "what are you… doing". Mikasa looked up and answered "I'm tired, I thought it would be alright to nap on your shoulder", Izan had a strange expression and said "fine but only for a bit, I don't want people to think that we're together". Eren finished eating, looked at Izan and said "it's actually, too late for that", Eren pointed behind Izan, Izan turned around and saw that there were people looking over at him with smirks. Izan looked down and thought "what have I gotten into". After about five minutes a woman walked to Izan and asked "so are you two together… because that's what people say" Izan looked to the woman and said "no we are not together, she's just tired and I happened to be beside her so she's sleeping on my shoulder".

The woman looked at Izan and said "something's going on here; she doesn't act this way with anybody else other than you". Izan didn't understand what she said, and asked "what do you mean by that". The woman responded with "didn't act like this before she met you and she only acts like this when she's around you, I think she likes you". Izan tried to pretend that he had to go to the bunk house "I… uh, forgot something at the room. I need to get it" Izan woke Mikasa up and said "Mikasa has to come with me" Izan signaled Mikasa to follow him to the bunk house and she followed Izan to room nine.

When Mikasa walked into room nine, Izan closed the door behind her and said "I thought you were supposed to make your emotions less public". Mikasa didn't answer but instead looked down to the floor. Izan was upset because he hated it when people made false assumptions, but he saw that he saddened Mikasa and tried to cheer her up. Izan said "ah but you know what Mikasa, this case I'll let them think what they want, it's just a few people". Mikasa looked up and put her arms around Izan, Izan thought to himself "I don't know if this is any better than the assumptions but time will tell" Izan put his arms around her and tried to make her feel better.

When the sound of people's footsteps approached the door, neither Mikasa nor Izan moved because she cared for Izan and Izan didn't care what people thought of them… even if they weren't romantically involved with each other. the door was opened and Ymir entered the room, Ymir spoke upon entry "look they are together" she laughed until Izan looked at her and spoke seconds later "shut it Ymir, I don't have time for your stupid jokes and mockery" . Ymir looked at Izan seriously "fine, fine I'll just tell everyone about this", Izan felt like he was in a jokey mood and said "you're just jealous". Ymir walked away without response and went back to a group outside the bunk house.

Mikasa and Izan separated and Mikasa left the building thinking that Izan would follow. When Mikasa left she was greeted with "where's your lover" she turned around and saw that Izan wasn't there she turned to view the group and stated "Izan's not my lover" another member spoke "yes he is, you hug each other all the time and we also see the way you look at him". Mikasa held back her embarrassed expression and said "we're only friends who care for each other". Izan walked out of the door way and stood by Mikasa's side and said convincingly "we're just friends, earlier Mikasa felt down and I decided she needed a hug to cheer her up, that's all that happened". The group's members believed Izan; they went back to their business after about five minutes. Then out came Armin and Eren who were just leaving the cafeteria. Suddenly Levi exited the building behind them and told them "there will be another expedition tomorrow and I hope we'll be more successful this time. Izan do you think you can get Marcus Sypht to help us".

Izan thought for a second before answering "I don't know if he'll cooperate, my cousin can be stubborn at times. It runs in our family". Levi nodded and then entered into the building he came from. Izan asked Eren "do you know where I can refill my gas canisters" Izan lifted his pants legs and showed the small gas canisters above his ankles. Armin answered "you will have to go to the armory and request to fill them". Izan nodded and asked "where is the armory then", Eren started to walk as he said "follow me, I'll show you where it is".


	10. Chapter 10

Izan and Eren walked around a few corners until they came across a large building it had many windows, and a set of double doors. Eren stopped in front of the door and told Izan "good luck". Izan nodded and entered. Upon entry there was a man who asked "what are you doing in here, this place isn't for civilians", Izan responded with "I'm not a civilian; I'm part of the Survey Corps. Special Ops Levi Squad to be precise". The man looked at Izan's clothing and armor before saying "you look more like a rebel to me. You will have to show me some documentation for me to do anything. Being safe is my priority", Izan was displeased with the man's answer and decided to leave. Eren was waiting on the outside of the building for Izan's response and Izan was mumbling angrily when he left. Eren asked Izan "were you greeted by a man who said safety is my priority", Izan looked at Eren from his mumbling and said "How did you know". Eren stated "he does that often when he doesn't want people around".

Izan looked angrier and continued his mumbling. Eren laughed at him for a bit before saying "we should go now", Izan and Eren walked back but they stayed silent other that Izan's mumbling. They reached the bunk house and Eren walked in it, Izan stayed outside and sat on some stairs leading down to the sand and dirt they called headquarters Izan wasn't too pleased to be in the city, he thought it would have been more… entertaining.

Eren walked into room nine and saw that Mikasa was talking to Armin. Eren caught Mikasa's attention and Mikasa asked "where's Izan, he went with you right". Eren responded "yes he went with me and he is outside siting on the stairs" Mikasa leaped up and left to see Izan; immediately this left Eren thinking "if you keep storming out like that to see him, it will seem like you and Izan are together". Armin then asked "why do you think that Mikasa leaves everybody to go see Izan", Eren responded "I don't know but I don't care, because she doesn't treat me like some child anymore".

Mikasa stood behind a closed door and watched Izan sitting on the edge of the stairs with his sword in one hand Izan knew Mikasa was there but didn't say anything. Mikasa saw him rubbing the blade with a part of his shirt. Then Izan spoke "Mikasa you don't have to stand behind that door you can sit down beside me you know" there was silence and someone could be heard walking around the door and then walking behind Izan. Then Izan stood up and was going to turn around but was stopped by two arms wrapping around Izan. Izan spoke "why are you always doing this… wait don't answer that, I would rather it not be said here" Mikasa then let Izan go and sat beside him. Mikasa asked "did you get your canisters refilled", Izan answered "no, the man there wanted some identification that I am with the Survey Corps".

Mikasa thought for a moment before she asked Izan "do you think I'm an overprotective person". Izan didn't know what she meant but Izan tried to answer as best he could "I haven't been here long enough to determine that, but for what I've seen so far I wouldn't consider you overprotective, I would consider you as a person who is… very caring", Mikasa was surprised to hear that because she thought he would answer with "yes, you are very overprotective of Eren and I, you care too much". Mikasa felt happy about Izan's kind words and didn't know what to say. Izan stood up and put is sword back into its sheath. Izan put his hand out and helped Mikasa up. Mikasa and Izan walked into the bunk house and were walking to their room when they were greeted by Eren and Armin.

Eren spoke first "what was taking you guys so long, we thought you two ran off somewhere by yourselves", Izan asked "now why would you think that". Armin responded with "not we, more like Eren thought that, because you two spend a lot of time together", Izan spoke "we don't spend that much time together", Eren raised an eyebrow and said "you spend seventy percent of your day together". Izan thought, realized the truth and said "I can't help it, we just… do", Eren wanted to joke but he was too serious "why don't you two admit that you like each other". Mikasa blushed and looked away, Izan took a step away from Mikasa and said "I don't say anything because I don't know how I feel", Mikasa thought about what Izan said "at least he didn't neglect it, and he's more honest that he should be at times".

Armin, Eren, Mikasa and Izan walked into the hall ways of the bunk house, and were confronted by a red-haired woman who whispered "guys, I managed to smuggle out some meat… mmm" the woman started to drool at the thought of the food she had taken. Eren told her to put it back but she was already walking away so the group walked away from the red-haired woman and went into room nine. Shortly after, Izan lay down onto the bed, and chatted for a bit. Mikasa noticed Izan wasn't responding anymore and he must have fallen asleep. The three who remained awake continued their talking only in a more quiet tone so they couldn't be heard by Izan.

Izan was dreaming about the city and eventually a large titan came into view and destroyed the front gate. Smaller titans flocked to the broken gateway and entered the city. Izan awoke from the nightmare and it was late, so late that everyone was asleep. He rubbed his head and thought "it's just a dream, it won't happen", Izan fell back asleep and was tortured by more of these images, until in one of them Mikasa was being consumed. Izan re-opened his eyes and asked himself "what if these are premonitions" there he decided that he had to care if he were to protect the people within the walls.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning arrived different than usual. The morning usually arrived fast and unwanted. Today it was quite wanted and took a long time for the sun to reach the horizon. But alas it had finally breached the window and landed on Izan's face. Izan rolled out of his bed and noticed that his sword was no longer on his back but on the side of the wall where his bed was against. He then remembered himself taking it off and putting it there before he rested himself on the bed.

Izan remembered his nightmare and looked at Mikasa's bed and Eren's bed… they were gone. He remembered the nightmare. Izan ran out of the building and turned to face the walls that were closest to him. He noticed that the cannons above the gate were gone and there were two parts of the wall that had been seriously damaged. Izan saw large red hands gripped onto the wall, and then a titan's head appear over the wall. It was the titan from his dream, and he didn't know if the gas he had would allow him to surpass the assault.

Izan immediately ran to the armory and saw that nobody was there; He realized they were probably defending the city so Izan ran into the room with a sign labeled fuel room and in it were ten large canisters of gas. Izan chose the one directly in front of the door and fuelled up the tanks strapped to his legs. While he did this there was a loud bang, it sounded like the wall was breached and pieces of it were flung everywhere. Izan turned off the gas valve and left to join the soldiers in the city. When Izan reached the main gate even he could see that there were titans entering the city. Izan was reminded of his nightmare and saw the part where Mikasa was being eaten.

Izan ran to the battlefield and looked for the soldiers that were fighting the titans. Izan found seven decomposing titans and went directly to the source of them… the wall. He noticed that there were some soldiers in the distance. Izan tried to catch up but as he became closer he saw more dead human bodies. Izan continued and eventually reached the place where the soldiers once stood. The soldiers that stood there were now long gone, then Izan heard loud thumping steps which stopped behind him, Izan turned to see a titan reaching for him. Izan removed his sword from its sheath and slashed at the titan's hand, cutting it off. Izan watched as the titan's hand smoked and regenerated.

Mikasa and Eren were not too far away from Izan's position. They were about seventeen houses south of Izan but didn't know that he was there until he was seen by one of their squad members. Mikasa heard one of the soldiers say "there's Izan… what's he doing out here, didn't we leave him at the Headquarters", Mikasa turned to see Izan stabbing a titans nape. Mikasa then saw five titans approaching Izan from behind.

Mikasa rushed to warn Izan of the titans that were approaching. But she was too late, the titans were only meters away and Izan had already engaged in battle from the ground. Three of the five titans arrived faster and began to attack Izan. One of the titans reached out to grab Izan and Izan cut its hand off, another tried to smash Izan into the ground and Izan barrel-rolled out of the way. The final stood and observed Izan for an unknown reason. Then the two five-meter class titans joined the three, and they encircled Izan. Mikasa landed beside Izan and Izan thought back to his dream. Mikasa drew her blades and put her back against Izan's.

Mikasa used her three dimensional maneuver gear to travel around the titans and she sliced the napes of two of them only to be stopped by the third. The cable was ripped out of the wall and Mikasa was launched violently against a building's wall and had a hard time breathing. Izan said "Mikasa, run and don't look back… I'll be fine, just GO" Mikasa stood up and watched as Izan was fighting off the titans, the titans had no interest in Mikasa and the only thing they wanted to do was rid Izan of the world. When she regained her breath she listened to Izan and fled… but only to get assistance from her comrades. Eren was the first to arrive but he took her by the wrist and ran away. She was looking back to see if Izan had escaped but he was just standing there and with his weapon sheathed. Mikasa thought about what Eren told her when she was younger "fight". She wanted to go back but she was too horrified about what came next. Izan was lifted into the air by a titan and dropped down its throat without resistance.

Mikasa began to cry. For the first time since she thought Eren had died she was crying. She was led into a building where the rest of the soldiers were checking their supplies. Mikasa was released onto the ground and dropped down to her knees. She continued to cry and it gathered the attention of many soldiers because they all knew that she didn't show emotion very often if ever she did. Eren asked Mikasa "why are you crying of all people, you should be glad he sacrificed himself to save you" many of the others didn't know what Eren was talking about one of the others stepped up and asked "what are you talking about, Eren". Eren answered with "Izan tried to fight off three titans at once and got himself killed, he was trying to save Mikasa and I dragged her here". Mikasa was still crying when she said "you could have helped me save Izan", the others understood what she was saying because two people against three titans would be easy. Another soldier asked Eren "why didn't you help Mikasa to save Izan, he is your family… so why not".

Izan was sitting in the stomach of a titan covered in the blood of the other people it consumed when he looked around and asked himself out loud "so this is what it looks like inside a titan, so many dead people". Izan took a whiff of the stench of the corpses that are in the pool of blood. Izan stood up, drew his blade and spoke "why don't we have some fun". Izan tapped his armor twice and it began to spread to his fore-arms, head and legs until it turned into a full body suit. Izan swung around his sword once and crouched. He then pointed his sword forward and squeezed his palm together causing him to burst out through the flesh of the titan's stomach. The titan was not paying any mind to the fact that Izan had survived and it continued walking.

Izan started to run into several alley ways until he reached an opening, Izan did the beginning if his maneuver that allowed him to travel better. Izan jumped and stamped onto the hard grounds and shot into the air. Izan saw in the distance that there were some soldiers fighting a titan. Izan felt like interrupting them so he angled himself to face the titan's nape and made a fist twice causing two simultaneous explosions. He hit the titan within five seconds and the titan's head fell to the ground. Then the titan fell and the soldiers were puzzled on how the titan died. They turned around to see a hole in the building's window across from them. From the building emerged a man in armor one of them asked "Izan", Izan answered with a question "yeah, is my squad still deployed". The other soldier spoke "yes… they are at the resupply station east of here, we thought you were dead". Izan answered "you thought wrong" Izan left to reach the resupply station hoping that Mikasa made it there in one piece.


	12. Chapter 12

Izan was walking to the resupply station through a system of alleys and there was a large opening in front of the resupply station and there was a crouching seven meter class titan directly ahead of him. Izan knew he that the building across from him was a resupply station but wasn't sure if it was the right one. Izan was spotted by the titan and pulled his blade back out. He started to run to the titan, the titan also sped up, and they clashed. The titan tried to hit Izan but missed because Izan barrel-rolled out of the way. Izan slashed its knee joints causing it to fall down; when the Titan fell Izan decapitated it with one swipe.

Izan didn't want to meet any further resistance until he met the survey corps in the station. He ran the rest of the way and entered the building. He saw several soldiers inside the building who didn't recognize him or his armor. Most didn't pay any mind to Izan, who had just entered the building… they were too busy with checking their stock. Izan was stopped by someone shorter than him; he looked down and saw it was Armin. Armin asked "Izan, is that you". Izan remained silent and sheathed his blade. Izan then tapped on his armor once, the armor other than his cuirass cracked and fell off. Shortly after cracking the armor disintegrated into a fine black powder.

Izan's face was revealed, when the helmet fell the red hair was first to show and then Armin recognized him as Izan said "yes… It's Izan, where are Mikasa and Eren". Armin looked out a window and pointed at two figures using their three-dimensional maneuver gear. The two people were about twenty houses away, and were heading in a straight line directly beneath a road. Izan grabbed the Armin's shoulders and said "thank you" before tapping his chest plate twice and recovering himself in armor. Izan then nodded, turned around and stormed out. When he ran to an open area, Izan activated his S.O.J.B and then pulled out his sword and angled himself toward the two people. Izan made a fist and a large gust fired from the pressurized air in the cylinders. As he reached half way to the people Izan started fall because of gravity. When Izan reached ground level he stamped his feet and launched again. After reaching them he noticed there was a short five-meter class titan hidden between two buildings.

Izan had little time to react, he also had two choices. The first being to grab them both and launch out of the way and the second being he would attempt to kill the titan. He chose to kill the titan because the risks of their injury would be less. The titan jumped at the soldiers and as it launched itself ahead of Izan, Izan used his S.O.J.B, and blasted through the titan's neck. The soldiers didn't notice that there was a titan there until there was a loud thump. One of the two soldiers looked down at the ground to see a man dressed in armor and was wearing clothes like Izan. Izan recognized Mikasa amongst the two.

The soldier that spotted this man slowed down and eventually Mikasa, who didn't notice that there was a man beneath her, saw this armored man covered in dispersing titan's blood and after the shiny red substance melted off his armor and left him in a shining silver color. This left Mikasa to the thought of Izan and she immediately lowered herself to the man's location. Mikasa ran to the man and hugged him; she could barely put her head on the man's shoulder. Mikasa's eyes were teary and then she thought of the possibility that it was not Izan. Mikasa pulled away and tried to ask who are you, but all she said was "who". Mikasa thought about what would happen if it wasn't him. But out of all the possibilities but only one could happen

Izan stared at Mikasa but she wasn't paying attention. Izan tapped on his armor twice and the arm plates, leg plates and helmet fragmented and fell off into a pile of silvery dust. Izan was breathing heavy, which could not be seen through the muffled effect of his armor. Mikasa still didn't realize who she was looking at until she was pulled into an alleyway by her wrist. A titan passed and Mikasa noticed Izan's red hair blowing into the wind that came through the alley. Mikasa looked down from the hair and saw the face of a man that she thought had died.

Mikasa clung to the man again and said "we all thought you had died", Mikasa's tears hit Izan's shoulder and Izan said "I told you that I'd be fine, you don't have to worry for me so much, although I do appreciate your thoughtfulness". Izan pushed Mikasa away, Mikasa looked saddened and Izan said "we can do this later right now we are in titan territory we have to focus on the Mission, have the civilians been evacuated yet". Mikasa nodded and said "yes, but we're trying to find out if there are any remaining survivors", Izan let go of her shoulders and said "Mikasa, you should go with the rest of the soldiers, it's not safe here"

Mikasa didn't like the words but knew he was right, she responded with "I won't… I've lost enough people that I…" Mikasa paused and then thought about what she was going to say. She then continued "I won't unless you come with me", Izan was confused by Mikasa's behavior; she had never acted like this with him before. Izan asked her "why are you so suddenly…" Izan thought back to several 'alone' moments they shared and asked "you have strong feelings for me don't you". Mikasa couldn't hold back her answer and said "of course I do, I admire you for your honesty and your courage", Izan wasn't paying attention after she said the first four words. Then he said "we can continue this later but for now we have to evacuate ourselves from the titan infested areas". The two departed to regroup with the rest of the squads preparing to leave for the innermost wall. They didn't know when they would get there or how long they would have to stay safety is a priority for all people.


	13. Chapter 13

Mikasa and Izan regrouped with some soldiers preparing to leave for Wall Sina some of the soldiers were discussing about how the Colossal Titan breached both walls since the titans in Trost district were all killed and then one of the soldiers thought back, the soldier thought of the armored titan and he mentioned it. This gathered Izan's attention; Izan approached the group and asked "what's this about an armored titan". The group was silent until one of the soldiers had enough courage to tell Izan the story. The soldier spoke "the gateway into Wall Maria was breached by a titan we call the armored titan because of its thick bone-like armor that protects its body, we believe it breached Trost District's gate since we blocked off the gate with a large boulder, it must have weighed a ton. Well… Eren did anyway". Izan didn't understand and stated "how did Eren block off the gate he can't lift a boulder of that size".

The soldier responded with "Eren has this power where he can transform into a titan!" Izan looked stupefied when the soldier said that then he thought "of course… now it makes sense, now I see why they need my cousin… they need his power because it would give them a greater advantage". Izan refocused on the group of soldiers and said "thanks for the information; I'll leave you all alone now." Izan returned to Mikasa who was gathering extra supplies to take with them. Izan approached Mikasa after and asked "why didn't you tell me my brother Eren had the power to become a titan", Mikasa was caught by surprise by this question and answered truthfully "I thought you would want to exterminate him along with all the other titans, so I took precautions".

Izan irritated, he waved his hands around and smacked himself in the face. Izan mumbled as he walked to a corner, crossed his arms and stared at a wall. Mikasa looked amused but disturbed by Izan's childish moment. Izan re approached and cleared his throat. Mikasa asked Izan "what was all that", Izan responded with "it was me trying to blow off some steam in a childish manner". Mikasa giggled at Izan and said "you were the last person I'd suspect to do that", Izan looked insulted and turned away before saying "then I won't do it again".

Izan spoke seconds after his last sentence "I wouldn't kill a person if they had that power unless they were opposing me in combat"; Mikasa was confused for a second by this statement but then she thought of the previous conversation about Eren. Mikasa responded to the sentence "good, I'm glad you understand". Izan spoke again "if I did think like that, my cousin would have been my first victim" Izan crossed his arms and asked "so now that we're here… how do we get to Wall Sina". Mikasa pointed to the stables and in them were horses. Izan spoke "horses, we're going to ride horses across kilometers of open land. Well I guess it's better than walking". Mikasa remained silent and thought Izan would continue to speak but instead he remained silent as she did. They gathered the rest of the supplies that they needed for the great journey that may take the rest of the day. All they hopped was that Eren was either already there or soon departing for Wall Sina.

Just before leaving for the last wall, Izan thought about Hellflix and how he could help. They were all on horseback and the soldiers including Mikasa were leaving but the final soldier noticed they were one man short… Izan didn't move. The soldier stopped and asked Izan who was dismounting the horse "aren't you coming with us", Izan spoke "I have to find someone, if I don't return before a month… I'm most likely not coming back". The solder responded "if you do not follow us, you will be considered a deserter", Izan spoke "so be it". Izan tapped his armor twice and he became covered in armor. He got back on the horse and left the group, he headed deeper into titan territory. Izan's words echoed in Mikasa's head "so be it", they continued toward Wall Sina and left Izan to his business. Mikasa hoped for Izan and Eren's safety.

Eren had already departed for Wall Sina hours before and had just arrived to Wall Sina. They were escorted by some soldiers into an underground 'city', and about three hours later Mikasa and the rest of the soldiers arrived to Wall Sina. They were treated the same way and were guided to the underground complex. Shortly after they were shown to their temporary base Mikasa met up with Eren.

Eren spoke first "where's Izan", Mikasa took a deep breath and said "Izan left to go find someone; I assumed it was you, but it may be that man that we met in the forest less than a week ago" Eren thought back to the moment in the forest when he met Hellflix and said "I'm starting to lose trust in Izan, this is the second time he left by himself. The first being when he went to see that Hellflix guy. I think that may be where he went". Mikasa then decided that Izan had went to find Hellflix and asked "when do you think he'll be back" Eren answered "he might be back in a few days if he doesn't receive any interference, but if he does it will most likely take him a week". Mikasa noticed that there were people leaving a building with a food ration so she told Eren that they should get their food ration while they had the chance. The thought of Izan didn't cross Mikasa's mind till later that night.

It was early the next morning when Izan reached the forest and he rode deeper into the large woodland after stopping for a minute to drink the remaining water out of a flask. He came across a few titans on his way to Hellflix's platform, but strangely those titans paid little to no attention to Izan. Izan continued to the platform. When Izan arrived he saw Hellflix who was departing with his compound bow and stopped him by yelling out "Marcus".

Hellflix turned his head left to see Izan's heavily armored body about ten meters away. Hellflix and Izan walked toward each other and did their special handshake. Hellflix asked Izan "what are you doing here" and Izan responded "the second wall was breached and I need your help to recapture it" Hellflix spoke "well I can help but you'll have to do something for me in return", Izan asked "what do you want me to do then". Hellflix had a demonic look and grinned at the thought of what he was going to say. Izan thought for a second "I don't know what he's thinking… but it's probably going to involve bloodshed".


	14. Chapter 14

Izan couldn't take anymore of Hellflix's Demonic grin and said "alright, you can stop grinning at me like that. Just tell me what you want", Hellflix spoke "I need you to help me get past the final wall". Izan thought about it and concluded that for once something that didn't involve much bloodshed... other than the titans there was no other fighting needed, Izan responded to Hellflix's request "sure, let us shake on it" Izan extended his hand and Hellflix shook it.

Hellflix turned his head in the direction of the walls, although he could not see it he knew where it was. Hellflix spoke "we'll arrive there by nightfall if we leave now", Izan nodded his head in understanding. Hellflix put on his large coat and took one of his spiked brass knuckles in case he needed to transform into a titan. They climbed down and Hellflix called his horse. When the horse arrived they each got onto their horses and rode toward the wall.

It was early sunset and Mikasa and Eren sat in the room they shared. They were eating their final food ration for that day when there were some soldiers running toward the gateway with their rifles in their arms. Mikasa heard the gateway opening but showed little concern until a name she knew too well was announced in the following sentence "Izan Bronze, you are to be taken into the custody of the Military Police Brigade for deserting, if you resist, I have the authority to kill you on the ground you stand". Izan saw Mikasa in the corner of his eye. She was standing half way out of a door and the fact that she wasn't moving made Izan conclude that she might be in shock. Izan looked back and saw his cousin ready to punch his own hand with his spiked brass knuckles.

Izan knew there were only two choices: he could fight against them and he might live slightly longer or he could submit to them and the verdict would be decided later. Then Eren looked outside a window and saw Izan raise his hands into the air. Two of the many soldiers there ran to Izan and Hellflix and shackled them. Izan and Hellflix were then taken to the dungeon while Mikasa and Eren watched.

A couple hours had passed and Izan was in his cell along with Hellflix. Strangely they were both in the same cell where all the other cells only had one prisoner. They were being watched by two soldiers armed with rifles. Izan wanted to see how these soldiers would react to some chatter. Izan spoke to Hellflix "hey Hellflix… I wonder how we could escape the dungeon; this place doesn't seem too locked up". Hellflix understood what Izan was doing so he responded "yeah, I say there's only about ten soldiers in here we could break out of here with ease. Do you still have that spoon" one of the soldiers hit the bars of the cell they were in and yelled "SILENCE". Izan and Hellflix laughed at the soldier causing the soldier to become angry. The soldier yelled at them "SHUT UP", Izan spoke after he finished laughing "alright we're sorry… we'll be quiet now". Hellflix rested himself onto the bed and quickly fell asleep after being bored for five minutes; Izan on the other hand was waiting curiously to see if he would get visitors.

After ten minutes Izan was about to give up hope, but Izan heard a metal door scrape against the cold concrete floor. Then several footsteps led to the cell he was in, Izan focused on the person's face and realized who it was… it was Levi. Levi spoke to the Soldiers who stood guard "I have the permission to interrogate them. Leave me to my work", Izan stood up off the bed watched as the guards left the hallway and asked Levi "what do you want to know". Levi then responded "why you deserted the soldiers around you", Izan responded immediately "I left to get Marcus from his platform; I thought it would be a good idea since the walls were generally lost".

Levi asked "I see, so what do you want me to do" Izan spoke "I need you to tell me where my gear is because I'll shut the gates but I'll be wanted for escaping prison so I won't be coming back. Also give this to Mikasa when I've successfully left the wall, she'll understand". Izan handed "Levi a letter and they exchanged a nod, before Levi told Izan where his gear was. Shortly after Levi left, Izan kicked side of Hellflix's bed and said "time to go". Hellflix got off his bed and pulled a knife out of his sleeve. He picked the lock and the first step to their escape was complete. Then they opened the door slowly and saw that the guards were back on to them. Hellflix and Izan used stealth to knock them out they progressed their way to the evidence room where their gear was held. When they arrived there they were lucky to not have been detected since there was a soldier standing directly in front of them. Then they heard an alarm and ran into the evidence room.

Izan and Hellflix nodded to each other. Izan and Hellflix snuck past the guards and escaped to the gateway to the outer world. They forced the guards at the gate to open it for them. They fled through it, but just before that some guards noticed Izan and Hellflix near the gate and signaled the alarm. It was too late Izan and Hellflix had already escaped and were on the opposite side, soon to escape the tunnels on the opposite side.

When they reached the outer doorway into the wild they heard the sound of horses running and the sound of blades being drawn. Izan spoke "Marcus you need to transform if we are to live. Hellflix nodded and ran a few meters away. He thought about transforming and hit his palm with his brass knuckles. The transformation was immediate and in his titan form he reached out for Izan. Izan jumped and Hellflix put him on his shoulder before beginning to sprint toward the outer walls. Izan glanced back to see the soldiers that pursued them stop after leaving the tunnel they then turned around and went back inside.

A few days later Mikasa was in the temporary base's bunk house and was greeted by Levi who gave her the letter he promised Izan to give Mikasa. Mikasa asked "whose it from" and was answered by Levi who said "it's from Izan Bronze he left it to give you after everything settled down". She was excited to see what it said and read it to herself. What was written there went as follows "dear Mikasa, by the time you have received this you must already know that the walls have been sealed. Also you have probably been thinking about me since then and it is most likely possible that you have went on expeditions and saw flashing in the trees as if light was deflecting off armor, I will be happy to tell you if you have seen it, it means that I have successfully sealed all the gates and I still live today. On your next expedition I think you should go to these flashing lights and investigate, Sincerely Izan Bronze".

A few days later the soldiers managed to rid the areas within Wall Rose of titans. And as they were on an expedition Mikasa noticed a titan who was once walking, fall in the distance. She decided to go investigate along with Eren and Armin. When they came close enough to see what happened clearly. They noticed Izan in his full armor form stabbing the nape of the titan's neck. Mikasa quickly dismounted and ran to him. He tapped his armor once and the helmet melted away revealing his face. Izan stepped off the decaying corpse and Mikasa wrapped her arms around him. Eren yelled to him "you damned traitor… you left us to become titan food in the underground complex". Izan spoke in a low voice "if I left you guys… I wouldn't have sealed the broken gates", Eren spoke "that can't be true, how are you still here then". Izan spoke to Eren "I did it from the outside to the inside; I even killed a hundred titans while I was at it". Eren didn't want to believe it and Izan spoke again "look bro, if you don't want to believe it check for yourself. The walls were collapsed from the top by sword strikes". Armin just stood silent and Izan pushed Mikasa away before saying "Mikasa I'm sorry for cutting this short, but I've got things to do and titans to hunt… but if you ever need me just follow the sound of loud gas explosions okay". Mikasa nodded with a tear in her eye. Izan took a deep breath and sighed before wiping the tear from her face and kissing her on the cheek. Izan spoke one final time "farewell, comrades… farewell for now"; Izan then used his S.O.J.B and left toward the wooded area not far from their location.

That was the last time that Mikasa saw Izan and she thought about if she would ever see him again, but then she remembered his words "farewell for now". He was most likely watching from somewhere and probably thinking of them at times. But he never showed up, and that's how it stayed"


End file.
